


Tipsy

by daredeviltrash



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drinking, Guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredeviltrash/pseuds/daredeviltrash
Summary: Two superheroes walk into a bar...
Relationships: Luke Cage/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: Samtember





	Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for samtember! Not beta'd or edited because I procrastinated at the last minute lmaoo.  
> Title is based on Tipsy by chloe x halle (aka one of the best songs on the album)

_ You sure you don’t want me to come with? I can be in Harlem in 30 minutes.. _

Sam looked down at the text Steve sent him and rolled his eyes.

_ I told you I gotta do this on my own. I’ll let you know how it goes when it’s over. _

Sam texted back. 

He looked up and noticed he was getting closer to the doors of the nightclub. Harlem’s Paradise was the name. A high end club at the center of the city. They had the best music and drinks out of any other bar in Harlem. 

The bar is also a front for gang related activity in the city. Sam first discovered it when he came here with his friend, Monica a few weeks ago. Well, he didn’t discover it. His bird, Redwing did. The red tailed hawk saw a few burly men loading drugs into the back of an unmarked van. Sam then noticed a man selling those same drugs a couple blocks away from his office, where he worked as a social worker. After asking some questions, i.e. scaring the man with a shirt grab, Sam found out who the source was. Stoneface. The intimidating leader of The Rivals, one of Harlem’s most well known gangs. Sam figured he could attempt to put an end to this tonight and help protect the city he loved and grew up in.

“Next!” a growly voice yelled.

Sam discreetly adjusted his Falcon costume under his civilian clothes. A dark green t-shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. He walked forward to the burly bouncers in front of the huge glass doors. Sam raised his arms in submission. The bodyguards then began to give him a thorough pat down.

“Damn, you here again?” Bouncer # 1 asked.

Sam had been to this nightclub the past week straight, trying to gather as much intel as possible.

Sam shrugged his shoulders the best way he could in his position.

“What can I say? I like the music.” he responded.

Bouncer #2 hummed in agreement. 

“Well don’t be comin here too often, you startin to get recognized.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam asked. He twisted his head backwards and looked at Bouncer #2 in the eyes.

“Just be careful, alright?” 

“Next!” Bouncer #1 announced loudly as he pushed Sam through the front doors.

Loud jazz music crooned through the speakers stationed around the huge club. On Sam’s right was a huge stage where a beautiful dark skinned woman was singing about a long lost love. On Sam’s left stood the bar. And in between was the closely packed dance floor of bodies swaying gently to the music. Sam quickly made his way to the bar and sat down in his normal seat.

The bartender, an attractive woman that went by Dinah, smiled brightly when she saw Sam.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite customer…”

“Hey Dinah.” Sam smiled back.

“How ya doing tonight?” he continued.

“I’m doin’ good. How ‘bout yourself?”

“Good. Good.”

The bartender spread her arms on the counter. 

“What can I get ya?”

Sam’s eyes briefly scanned the menu above the bar.

“Lemme get a Spritz.”

“Ooh. A change up? I like it.” Dinah asked with a little shoulder shake.

Sam chuckled as he watched her turn around and prepare the drink.

One reason why this specific seat was Sam’s favorite seat was that it gave him a full view of the club. When he whipped around he could see the dancefloor, the stage, and if he craned his neck to the left just a bit he could see guards standing in front of an elevator. Sam knew where the elevator led. Upstairs to the top balcony where Stoneface and his gang would hang out when they’re not trying to harass women on the dancefloor. 

“Here ya go, sweetie!”

Sam turned around and saw the red alcoholic beverage sitting in front of him.

He gave a quick nod to Dinah and took a sip. Dinah gave a beautiful smile back and started talking to a nearby customer.

_ Bzz. _ Sam felt around and took his phone out his pocket.

_ Okay well… be safe! Call me when you’re done. Sa _ m read the text message from Steve and smiled. Steve was always taking care of him.

“Damn, your girl got you smiling like that?” 

A deep voice announced. Sam looked up and matched a face to the voice. A handsome voice at that. A tall dark skinned man with deep brown eyes was smiling at Sam. He was wearing a tight yellow t-shirt and black jeans that curved at all the right places.

Sam cleared his throat.

“Um, girlfriend?” Sam’s voice cracked. 

_ Smooth, Sam. _ He criticized himself.

“Oh so boyfriend?” the man answered. His lips upturned in a smirk.

“Neither actually.” Sam put up his phone. “Just a friend.”

“So…. you’re telling me I have a chance then?”

“I… I’m sorry?”

Sam watched as the man flagged down the bartender.

“Dark and stormy please? And uh… another one of whatever he’s having when he gets done?” He nodded in the direction of Sam.

The man then reached into his pocket, pulled out a stack of 20’s and sat them down on the counter.

“Keep the change.” he added with a wink.

“You got it!” Dinah replied with a quick flirty smile at Sam.

The man turned to Sam and gave him a full toothed smile.

“I’m Luke.”

He extended his hand for a handshake.

“Sam.”

“So, Sam what are you doing here alone this Friday night?”

“Just wanted to get a drink..” he lied.

“And you chose one of the least alcoholic ones?”

“What?”

Luke pointed up at the menu board displayed above their heads. Next to “ _ Spritz _ ” it read “ _ low alcohol _ ”. 

_ Very perspective. _ Sam thought to himself. 

“I like the taste… Why are  _ you _ here?”

“Wanted to get a drink…”

Sam looked up and made eye contact with the stranger. He then proceeded to look him up and down. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. I just got back.”

“Back?” Sam took another sip of his drink.

“I had a uh.. Let’s say extended vacation in Savannah.”

Sam snorted.

“Did this extended vacation include orange jumpsuits?”

Luke shrugged his broad shoulders.

“Maybe.” he added with another award winning smile.

Dinah came back with their drinks and sat them down in front of the gentlemen.

“Enjoy!” she added with a knowing look at Sam.

Luke waited until she walked off to ask:

“You know her?”

“I’ve been coming here the past few days.. I like the music.”

Luke made a sound of agreement and proceeded to gulp down his drink. Sam couldn’t stop staring at the other man’s lips. He watched as Luke’s adam apple moved as the liquid moved down his throat.

Luke finished and turned towards Sam.

“See anything you like?” 

Before Sam could answer the sound of a gun cocking caught his attention. 

Sam looked up and saw a gang member pointing a gun at Stoneface on top of the balcony. All sound and activities in the club stood at a stand still.

A guard by the elevator lifted up his gun in the air.

“Everybody out before it gets messy!” he announced before he fired the gun.

Bodies quickly scrambled to move out the door. Sam helped Dinah hop over the counter, after she quickly shut the bar down.

He looked over and saw Luke helping people exit towards the entrance doors. 

_ This is my chance. _ Sam thought to himself. He jumped over the bar counter and quickly removed his civilian clothing and tucked it in a drawer.

“What the hell are you doing??” he heard Luke yell.

“You need to get out of here!” Sam yelled back as he pulled on his cowl.

“No  _ you _ need to leave. I can handle these guys.” 

Sam hopped back over the counter wearing his red and white Falcon costume. He wore red pants, a white top with a red center. The top had a red feather design trailing down the sides. His gloves and boots were white with the same design. His cowl was white with a golden emblem in the middle. To complete the look, his red wings were tucked neatly into his flying harness.

“I got this.” he told Luke.

Sam then proceeded to turn towards the goons.

“This drug operation is getting shut down tonight. I don’t want to see any of it getting sold on these streets.”

The goon who fired the gun laughed loudly.

“Yeah birdman? You and what army?”

“Me!” Luke walked up and stood next to Sam. 

The lead goon turned to his friends and gave them a small gesture.

“Kill them.”

Sam watched as they raised up their weapons.

“Get behind me.” Luke instructed.

“What?”

“Trust me.”

Sam did what he was told, hoping that this hot stranger knew what he was doing.

He heard the sound of the bullets firing but didn’t feel or see one pass by him. Confused, he opened his eyes and moved back in front. To his surprise, Luke’s shirt was littered with bullet holes but the man appeared to be okay.

“What the hell?” Sam asked.

“I got experimented on in prison.” Luke replied as if it was the most normal thing to say.

Sam slowly nodded. He was best friends with a super soldier. This was the least weirdest thing he’s faced.

“What else can you do?”

“I can hurl these guys with one hand while you go stop the boss man upstairs?”

Sam gave a quick nod before extending his wings and flying up to the balcony.

“Stoneface!” he announced.

The man in question was holding up a goon by the throat.

“Falcon!” he threw the victim to the ground.

“We meet again…” he continued. He pulled a gun out from his vest and pointed it at Sam. 

The costumed hero raised his hands in defense.

“Look we don’t have to do this. I get that you’re trying to make money but this ain’t the way to go. What if a kid gets a hand on these drugs you’re selling?”

“You think i care about the kids?? This is about me and my money. And you’re not gonna take that away from me!”

Stoneface cocked his gun.

"I worked too hard for this just for a man in a Big Bird costume to take me down!!" He continued.

Sam sighed. He hated guns.

"What are you gonna do? Shoot me?"

Stoneface eyes furrowed in confusion.

"What-?"

His sentence was cut off by the action of a leg roundhouse kicking the gun out of his hand.

Stoneface quickly recovered with a sinister smile.

"That's cute. I can fight too."

The next few rounds were filled with punches and kicks. Sam dodging blows left and right. Stoneface trying his best to get his licks in. Then it happened. Stoneface gave a quick left hook to Sam's nose. Then another to the jaw. The hero fell to the ground. His hand covering his forming bruise.

Stoneface quickly scrambled to find the dropped gun and pointed it at the other man.

"Good try." the villain whispered.

"Wait…" Sam blurted. He spit out a few specks of blood.

"You wanna know why they call me The Falcon?"

Stoneface hesitated. Then grinned.

"Sure. Why not?"

Sam sported his own grin. He closed his eyes and called upon all the nearby birds. The crows, the pigeons, the songbirds, even his own red tailed-hawk Redwing.

He quickly opened his eyes again.

Stoneface started laughing.

"What the hell was that? Some kinda voodoo?"

Suddenly the glass in the large window burst open and tons of birds started flying in to attack Stoneface.

"And that's why they call me Falcon." Sam said to no one in particular.

Sam jumped off the balcony and flew down to where he last saw Luke.

Luke slammed a guard into a door and turned around.

"Hi, again." Sam said, still covering his nose.

Luke looked up to the source of the screaming.

"Are those…birds?" he asked.

Sam reached behind the bar counter and grabbed a couple napkins and his clothes.

"Well… They don't call me 'Falcon' for nothing."

"Bird powers?"

"And a couple fighting moves."

He then decided to call off all the birds.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding.

Luke hummed.

"So what are you gonna do with him?"

Sam shrugged. 

"Turn him over to the cops I guess."

Luke nodded. To Sam's surprise the other man grabbed the napkins and began slowly cleaning up his bloody nose. Luke towering over him despite being only a few inches taller.

Sam's heat began to pound against his chest.

"Um… Thanks for all the help." he said in the calmest voice he could manage.

"No problem." Luke smiled.

"I owe you one." 

Luke discarded the napkins.

"Well… you can start by getting coffee with me?"

Sam glanced over to a nearby clock behind the bar.

"At 3 in the morning?"

Luke grabbed Sam's arm and led him outside. 

"That's not what I meant." he added with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, leave kudos, etc. If you like follow me on Twitter @risingpilots or tumblr @captainamericasamwilson


End file.
